3 Little Words Actual Ending
by niki839037
Summary: Sad as well, but totally different except the beginning which is the same.


**A/N: Okay, this is the actual ending to: While You Were Sleeping. It's still sad but a little less...I have no idea. But, anyways. This, like the other 3 Little Words, is not as fully detailed as the real real ending will be. This is technically another one-shot but it's the ending like the other, as you've already been informed. And btw the beginning is the same, but the ending it **_**totally**_** different! But, please Enjoy If At All Possible.**

_As the rain poured down around the two teens standing in the rain, all was lost. But was it really? It's amazing, how something can become something else totally different._

Roxas stopped running and looked up towards the sky. The drops of water burned his eyes along with the tears he was crying but he ignored it. As he started to walk instead of run his thoughts started to wander off to better days.

All he had left was Riku in the town he was currently residing in. Riku had come to take him away from his home, to see his brother. He hadn't so much as seen the boy since he left all those years ago. He was shocked when he was told he was in a coma.

But then, something magical happened. Something that hadn't happened since his last boyfriend, he'd fallen in love. With his brother's guy. As magical as it may be, it wasn't possible. His brother, though he hadn't so much as contacted him in years, owned the man. Roxas sighed as the thoughts plagued him once again. Riku'd never be his. There was no way.

* * *

Roxas looked up at the sky again, hoping for some kind of sign, to answer all his questions. But it never came. They never did. He himself didn't know what he was expecting to suddenly come from the sky and help him. He shook that thought out of his mind. He didn't need to be having such imaginative thoughts. He didn't need it plaguing his mind also.

Roxas soon reached where he was aiming to, the place Riku first brought him, to tell him everything. He and Sora used to come her a lot as children and it was a very special spot to them. Riku'd been told all the stuff Sora knew from their past. All Riku hadn't known was Roxas's side then and up until now. When Riku told him about Sora, Roxas shattered. The reason he left was for Sora to be safe! All he wanted was his safety! But after finding out the devastating news of his brother, he rushed to the hospital, ignoring Riku till he got there. He was very impulsive back then. Not anymore though. He'd tamed that beast a long time ago. All his emotions were tame, except sadness.

* * *

As Roxas walked down the trail he and his brother had made themselves long ago, now shielded from the rain by the trees above, his tears slipped more freely and faster then ever as he finally let them flow. It was a sad sight. A whimpering boy deep in the woods like this during a storm.

Time seemed to stop as Roxas heard leaves cracking on the ground behind him. He didn't turn around, not yet. Waiting for the right time to strike. He continued to walk till he heard a very close crack and turned around sharply, about to sock the guy in the gut if he needed. But he was met with sad Aquamarine eyes and Silver hair that glittered and sparkled in the moonlight. He was so close, Roxas could feel his breath on his face. Roxas took a step back, looking wary. Riku extended his arm and took a small step forward.

"Roxas..." He trailed off, trying to ease the blond to come back to his apartment. He was going to catch a cold being out here in a t-shirt and shorts. Hell, he was already soaked to the bone. Roxas took another shaky step back, quicker this time and shook his head quickly. Riku sighed.

"You're going to get sick if you stay out here Roxas." Riku stated the obvious, trying to get Roxas to come to his senses. It's true, the blonde had been acting strange lately but Riku tried to just pass it off like Roxas was under the weather. Apparently, Riku was in for a reality check.

"I-I-I d-don't care!" Roxas shouted back, and unhappy aurora radiating off him. He was very pale and his cheeks were flushed, he probably has a fever.

"Roxas, you need to come inside." Riku said, getting a little irritated and worried. The blond just shook his head and ran off again.

The blond had never hated his brother more. Riku had used that tone. The tone. The tone he used when he talked to Sora as he 'slept'. That caring, loving, perfect tone. And all the blond could think when he used that tine was, he'll never speak like that to me all the time. He couldn't. Riku loved Sora, that's all there is to it.

* * *

Riku was sprinting after the little blond at a fast speed, trying desperately to locate him. If only the boy knew how Riku loved him. He'd fallen out of love with Sora and was now in love with the little blond of mystery. If only the boy knew... But what Riku didn't know was that the boy was closer than he expected.

* * *

Roxas had tripped and fallen over a rock and couldn't get up. He knew his left leg got scraped up pretty bad, considering as the red liquid was oozing out of the open wound. The blond sighed and let his face fall into the mud in front of it. He was sooo tired. So tired. But not just because of sleep, but because of his life. It seemed everyone he met had a least one thing they knew that he didn't about himself. And just that one thought confused him. But he didn't have time to ponder it as black started to blur into his vision and everything started to swirl. He was feeling really sleepy...And that's when the blond blacked out, cold and sick, in the mud.

* * *

Riku had run a short distance before he spotted something out of place on the ground in front of him. He quickly ran over to the body and gasped as he finally decided it was Roxas. He picked up the blond who was out cold and ran him, at an urgent speed, back to the apartment they share.

Once Riku kicked down the door, shocking Demyx and Zexion who also shared the apartment and causing them to stop making out for a moment as they looked shocked at what they saw, he sat Roxas down on the couch opposite from the horny couple and ran into the restroom and grabbed the first aid kit and all the supplies he would need to patch the frail blonde up.

Zexion at some point stood and started helping Riku fix up the wounded blond but soon noticed the tears running down his friends face.

"You love him, don't you?" The small emo asked, intrigued. Riku nodded as more tears fell down his face.

"You have to say it." Demyx whispered. Riku and Zexion's heads shot back to look at the crying sandy-blonde. They were shocked to say the least.

"What?" Zexion asked. Demyx shook his head and looked down. His shoulders were quivering now.

"Say the words. Those 3 little words. If you do, Roxas'll wake up." Demyx sobbed out. It was true, they had been losing the blonde for a while now, his heart stopping then starting up again. Despite the sand head being an idiot, Riku did as he was told, setting his lips mere millimeters away from Roxas's mouth.

"I love you." He whispered, pressing their lips together softly, pulling away after a moment. Then, something amazing happened, Roxas's eyes slowly opened and he smiled, though it was a little wary and tired.

More tears poured down Riku's face as Roxas repeated the words he said moments before, just a little softer. He was so happy, he just couldn't _describe_ how relieved he was!

Roxas raised a hand and lifted it to the back of Riku's neck and pulled him down for a peck on the lips before pushing him back and frowning.

"Riku, we cant do this." Roxas stated, sadness obvious in his voice. Riku wasn't the one to answer.

"What? Roxas? What do you mean?" Zexion asked. Zexion knew all about the Sora situation. He just didn't know Roxas liked Riku back. He didn't know why Roxas, who apparently _does_ like Riku, would push him away and say no. Roxas shook his head, smiling with his eyes closed and tears running down his face, him still laying on the coffee table.

"Riku...I know he's been 'asleep' for a long time, but...he still _could_ wake up...and...I just..._can't_. I know, I know. I haven't so much as _spoke_ to him, since I ran away. I don't...I don't even know who Sora Hikari really even _is_." Roxas stated in a sad voice that was cracking a lot. "But, despite not even knowing him, and not knowing if he _deserves_ you or not...I can't just take his guy, just because he's in a coma." Tears were pouring more rapidly down Roxas's face. He took a breath. "Trust me, I love you." He spoke, voice raspy. "But, I don't want Sora to hate me if he wakes up!" Roxas half sobbed, half laughed bitterly. "And, truth be told, I hate _him_ right now for him putting you through _this_." He motioned around. "He left you, left you all alone with a quest. A quest that doesn't even really have to do with you! And for that, I hate him." Roxas finished, sadly. And a moment later, the phone rang. Three rings, before Roxas picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked, not in the mood for this right now. (A/N: BTW BOLD IS THE OTHER PERSON ON THE PHONE!)

"**Hello, are you a friend or family member of...Sora Hikari?"** The woman on the other line asked. Roxas's brow twitched.

"Yes. Why? And to whom am I speaking?" Roxas asked, being careful with his words. The other woman coughed.

"**I'm a nurse at the town hospital. I'm calling to inform you and others that Sora Hikari has woken up."** Spoke the voice on the other line. Roxas dropped the phone, tears running down his face. There was a click coming from the phone, informing all in the room that the woman hung up.

Riku rushed over to Roxas and held him in his arms, asking gently what happened.

"He-He's woken up!" Roxas sobbed out, tears streaming out more at Riku's surprised face.

At the hospital, Roxas, Riku, and the couple rushed to room 102, looking for the previously sleeping teen. Roxas ran over to the bed, tears streaming.

"Sora!" He shouted out at the half conscious boy. The boys eyes widened. Tears began welling up in Sora's eyes. They soon spilled over, the fragile boy sobbing uncontrollably.

"R-Roxas!" The boy in the bed croaked out, wrapping his hands around Roxas's waist. Roxas hugged him back, tears flowing slowly down his face and a little reluctance in his eyes. Riku suddenly stepped up and pulled Roxas away from Sora, both looking at him weirdly.

"Sora." Riku spoke, his voice soft but with a lot of sureness. Sora nodded, completely unaware of what would happen next. But, what happened next killed one of them on the inside, but they thought of the others well being, not their own.

* * *

"And do you, Riku DarkHart, take him to be your wedded husband?" The priest asked. Riku nodded.

"I do." Riku said softly, a little bit of tears running down his face. The other smiled at him, a knowing smile.

"You may now kiss." The priest said, smiling. Riku suddenly scooped the small boy into his arms and kissed him, so much love, so much happiness, it was perfect.

While all this was happening, one boy was so happy but so sad at the same time. He was happy for Riku, and for his brother, he just couldn't rid himself of the love he held for the silver haired man. He smiled through all his tears. But, this is okay. It's not the end of the world. Riku...was happy now. With he one he couldn't have for the longest time. He had...Sora.

* * *

*_In Roxas's POV, 3 years later_*

It was a beautiful day. I looked off towards the sky, searching for something to look at. I still haven't completely gotten over Riku. And right now, he and Sora were celebrating the adoption of their new daughter, Xion. I was happy for them, and I loved the little girl, I just couldn't stop wishing it was _me_ Riku married. But, I guess it's okay.

As soon As I thought that, my friend since I met Riku for the first time, Axel came up to me.

"You know, he still hasn't gotten over you either." He stated, smiling down at me. I nodded, looking down.

"I know." I said. "And it was decision that he do this." I stated. I knew it was my fault he stayed with Sora. I had told him to.

"So...you wanna go out for coffee, maybe a movie?" Axel asked me, a little reluctantly. I smiled and looked up at him. Maybe, he could help me get over him.

"I'd...I'd love to." I said softly. His face suddenly showed so much happiness, I laughed. He took my hand and started to lead me to his car.

"Well then." He said. "Let's get going, shall we?" He asked as he opened the passenger door for me. I smiled and got in, not before kissing his cheek.

"Of course." I said.

And after that, me and Axel drove off, not knowing once where we were going. Hopefully, somewhere I can learn to love again.

* * *

_**The End. **_

_**(Or is it?)**_


End file.
